


013 High

by Era_Penn



Series: 100 Faces of Tony Stark [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Rambling, Thinking, chaotic mind, energy, how Tony Stark thinks, on the good days anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: His mind whirls. It’s a marvel of modern thought, whipping from idea to idea so quickly Tony himself can barely keep up. He leaves everyone behind in a bewildered haze of “what just happened” even Bruce, even Richards, even Howard -





	

His mind whirls. It’s a marvel of modern thought, whipping from idea to idea so quickly Tony himself can barely keep up. He leaves everyone behind in a bewildered haze of “what just happened” even Bruce, even Richards, even Howard -

Howard, how had he gotten his hands on that chunk of vibranium anyway? Something to look into, maybe see about making reparations to Wakanda -

Speaking of, T’Challa was a rather fine specimen of a cat -

He should get a cat! Cats were awesome, and mostly self-maintaining. The were fluffy and purred. But wouldn’t it die if the tower got attacked by maniacal robots -

Robot cat. Very realistic robot cat, it would be just as good. Then it would be really easy to not kill -

Tony killed a lot of things, and somehow these Widow’s Bites he was upgrading were a lot more deadly than he thought, who knew that much electrical charge could -

Thor, maybe Thor would know. He was visiting Jane now, though. Jane, working on the bifrost -

Tony needed to send her those readings from the portal from yesterday -

Team dinner, did he miss it? No, that’s Thursdays, it’s only Tuesday -

“Actually it’s Friday.”

Huh, he must be thinking aloud - wait, who’s there? Never mind, Avenger, not important -

Not a traitor, waiting to ambush him in his own haven, not Obie -

God, Obie. Natasha could probably use the paralysis device, though Tony never wants to see one again, maybe he’ll make one -

But first, arrows! He’s working on arrows, right -

“Indeed sir, though they’re nearly finished. Might I add you haven’t slept in over seventy-two hours?”

Sleep. Psh. Sleep was for the week. And didn’t they see? Couldn’t they see it? The numbers danced and the world turned and everything was alive, alive, alive and living and turning and there was so much to see, so much to do, too much to waste time on sleeping, and couldn’t they see it, it was -

Beautiful -


End file.
